MWC: Multiverse Wrestling Corporation 2016-2017
by Siege25
Summary: Starts at the Fanfiction Survivor Series of 2015. Characters from all over the universe come to prove that they are the best of the best. Rated T for violence and maybe some swearing.
1. Roster, Promo, and Fight Card

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with my wrestling Fanfiction. So, this story may take longer than the others because of all the stuff I'm planning, plus school and all that stuff, so without further adieu, let me show you the characters involved!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

MWC works with all brands of WWE, plus ROH and IWGP as well.

They appear on all shows, but there are shows made by MWC as well, which is why this is a separate company.

 **Characters from the following series are in MWC:**

 **Siege Alliance**

 **Team Spirit**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Mario**

 **Dragon Ball Z**

 **Inuyasha**

 **Tekken**

 **Street Fighter**

 **Call of Duty**

 **My Little Pony**

 **Thems Fightin' Herds**

 **Metal Gear**

 **Shows for MWC are:**

 **Beatdown: Wednesdays**

 **Saturday Morning Slam: Reboot**

 **So, without further adieu, let's set the introduction promo for the 2015 Fanfiction Survivor Series.**

 **Promo**

 _The Road to WrestleMania…_

 _A long and tiring journey…_

 _And along the way, you and others need to be strong…_

 _In order to survive…_

 _Tonight, 10 teams battle it out…_

 _ **JR:**_ _My Gawd, this is amazing!_

 _To find out…_

 _ **Jerry:**_ _Are they crazy?_

 _ **Kevin:**_ _This is risky!_

 _ **Corino:**_ _CRASH AND BURN!_

 _Who…_

 _Will…_

 _Survive._

 **And now, WWE and Fanfiction proudly present…**

… **the 2015 Fanfiction Survivor Series.**

* * *

 **In the next chapter.**

 **So, get ready folks, and sorry it took me so long, I was writing down every single character name when I realized that I could just say what series the characters come from instead. Not only that but also with me working on other stories, but I think I'm going to go ahead and get this posted so I can do this Fanfiction Survivor Series before I forget I was going to do it.**

 **Here is the fight card:**

 **Main Event 1**

 **Siege Alliance (Siege, InuJon, Allison, Tia, and Tio) VS. The Club (AJ Styles, Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows), Kevin Owens, and Rusev**

 **Stipulation: Hell in a Cell**

 **Main Event 2**

 **Team Spirit (Spirit Reaper, Jason Scott, Nightwing, Solid Snake, and Raiden) VS. Team Rollins (Seth Rollins, Sheamus, Braun Strowman, Chris Jericho, and Baron Corbin)**

 **Stipulation: TLC**

 **Team Street Fighter (Ryu, Ken, Akuma, Bison, and Chun-li) VS. The Ambrose Asylum (Dean Ambrose, Stone Cold, Ultimate Warrior, Mick Foley, and Tommy Dreamer)**

 **Stipulation: Extreme Rules**

 **Team Call of Duty (Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Jason Hudson, Viktor Reznov, and Gregori Weaver) VS. Team Reigns (Roman Reigns, John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Jeff Hardy, and Rey Mysterio)**

 **Stipulation: Steel Cage**

 **Goku, Vegeta, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, and Rainbow Dash VS. Bray Wyatt, Eric Rowan, Alberto Del Rio, and the Dudley Boyz**

 **Stipulation: Ambulance Match**

 **Pre-Show match: 30 person Royal Rumble**

 **Characters: Princess Celestia, Jin, Dan Hibiki, Hercule Satan, Cammy White, Link, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Zangief, Rashid, Tommy Oliver, Sonic the Hedgehog, Gohan, Trunks, and Applejack**

 **Wrestlers: Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Kurt Angle, Neville, Sami Zayn, The Rock, Cesaro, Tyler Breeze, Fandango, Dolph Ziggler, Apollo Crews, Kalisto, Bret Hart, Shinsuke Nakamura, and Edge**

 **The winner will be the special guest referee for main event 1.**

 **Runner-up will be the special guest referee for main event 2.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	2. Extreme Survivors

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the opening match of the 2015 Fanfiction Survivor Series!**

 **Team Street Fighter (Ryu, Ken, Akuma, Bison, and Chun-li) VS. The Ambrose Asylum (Dean Ambrose, Stone Cold, Ultimate Warrior, Mick Foley, and Tommy Dreamer) in an Extreme Rules Match**

 **Let's get this match going!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 _Philips Arena_

 _Atlanta, Georgia_

 _Time: 6:00 p.m._

 _Date: November 22, 2015_

Pyro goes off, signifying the start of the show.

 **JR:** Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the 2015 Fanfiction Survivor Series! We are live here from the 18,000 packed Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia as we get set for a night of huge events!

The camera then focuses on the six men at the announce table.

 **JR:** Welcome everybody, I'm Good Ol' Jim Ross alongside my broadcast partners Jerry "The King" Lawler and Michael Cole, along with ROH announcers Kevin Kelly and Steve Corino, and ROH matchmaker Nigel McGuiness!

 **Michael:** Thank you Jim. Guys, I cannot wait for tonight to start, because every match tonight will be 5-on-5 tag matches, each with a special stipulation!

 **Jerry:** And I can't wait for the match right before the main events, an Ambulance Match!

 **Corino:** I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait for the main events as they will have the winner and runner-up of our 30-person Royal Rumble at the Pre-Show as Special Guest Referees for those main events!

 **Kevin:** Then let's get the first match under way! Let's send it down to Bobby Cruise!

The camera then focuses on Bobby Cruise in the middle of the ring.

 **Bobby:** The following contest is a 10-man EXTREME RULES MATCH! It is under elimination rules!

 **(** _ **Ryu Theme- Street Fighter IV)**_

Out on the stage now comes the team leader, Ryu, along with Ken, Akuma, M. Bison, and Chun-li.

 **Bobby:** Introducing first, the team of Chun-li, M. Bison, Akuma, Ken Masters, and Ryu, TEAM STREET FIGHTER!

 **Nigel:** I can definitely tell you that this team right here is going to give the other team, The Ambrose Asylum, a run for their money.

 _ **(Retaliation- CFO$)**_

Then, The Ambrose Asylum, led by Dean Ambrose, who was followed by Stone Cold, Ultimate Warrior, Mick Foley, and Tommy Dreamer, came out on the stage.

 **Bobby:** Their opponents! Weighing in at a combined weight of 1,299 pounds, the team of Dean Ambrose, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Ultimate Warrior, Mick Foley, and Tommy Dreamer, THE AMBROSE ASYLUM!

 **Jerry:** You might say that Team Street Fighter is going to give The Ambrose Asylum a run for their money, Nigel, but I think that the Ambrose Asylum is going to pull through and win tonight.

Ryu started for his team while Ambrose started for his.

Todd Sinclair asked if both superstars were ready.

 **Ryu:** Yes.

 **Ambrose:** Oh yeah.

Sinclair called for the bell.

Ryu and Ambrose took a slow approach at first. They circled each other and then went into a collar and elbow tie up.

 **Kevin:** Collar and elbow.

Ryu then quickly transitioned into a side headlock.

 **Corino:** Beautiful side headlock transition there by Ryu.

Ambrose then backed up into the ropes and sent Ryu to the other ropes…

…only for Ryu to rebound and hit Ambrose with a knockdown shoulder block.

 **JR:** Nice shoulder block by Ryu there.

Ryu then bounces off the ropes again and jumps over Ambrose.

But on his way back…

…Ryu was hit by a huge clothesline by Ambrose.

 **Jerry:** DAMN!

 **JR:** My Gawd, what a clothesline from Ambrose!

Ambrose then left the ring, searching for a weapon.

He found a chair.

 **Jerry:** Oh no, Ambrose has a chair.

 **Nigel:** He's looking to do some big damage to Ryu with that chair, I bet.

But as Ambrose entered the ring…

…Ryu caught him with a Roundhouse Kick.

 **Kevin:** Roundhouse from Ryu!

Ryu dragged Dean to his corner and Ken tagged himself in.

 **Michael:** Ken tags in.

Ryu and Ken send Dean across to the other ropes…

…and give Dean a huge double clothesline on his way back.

 **JR:** Double clothesline there.

Ken goes for the pin.

 **1! 2!**

Kick out at 2.

 **Kevin:** Cover! Two! No! Kick out!

Ken then grabbed the chair, he then set it up in the corner.

 **Nigel:** What's he doing here?

 **Corino:** Whatever it is, it doesn't look good for Dean.

Ken began to Irish Whip Dean into the chair…

…but Dean countered with an Irish Whip of his own, sending Ken into the chair!

 **Jerry:** OH!

 **Corino:** Turned out to be bad for Ken!

Ken dropped to the floor as Ambrose covered him.

 **1!**

Kick out.

 **Michael:** Kick out at 1!

Ambrose then picked Ken up…

…but Ken then broke it up and hit an Enzuiguri.

 **Nigel:** ENZUIGURI! Just what Ken needed!

Ken begins crawling towards his corner and Ambrose his. Ken tagged in Bison while Ambrose tagged in Mick Foley.

 **Kevin:** Tag on both sides!

Bison took down Foley with clotheslines, then picked Foley up and hit a Sidewalk Slam.

 **Corino:** Sidewalk Slam!

Bison went for the pin.

 **1! 2!**

Kick out at 2 by Foley.

 **Jerry:** Mick kicked out at two!

As Bison picked up Foley…

Foley got him with a right hand and drug out Mr. Socko.

 **JR:** Good Gawd! Mr. Socko! It's Mr. Socko!

 **Nigel:** Is he gonna hit it!?

Bison turned around…

And got a mouthful of Mr. Socko.

 **Jerry:** Oh no! Bison is eating Mr. Socko!

After the move was done, Foley went for the cover.

 **1! 2! 3!**

 **Michael:** Bison is the first to be eliminated!

 **1** **st** **elimination- M. Bison; by Mick Foley**

As Mick got up…

Chun-li became the legal person as she hit Foley with a Spinning Bird Kick!

 **Jerry:** SPINNING BIRD KICK! MY GOD!

 **Corino:** Chun-li's legs are really powerful if they took out Foley just like that!

Chun-li covered Foley.

 **1! 2! 3!**

 **Kevin:** Cover! Two! She got him! Foley's gone!

 **2** **nd** **elimination- Mick Foley; by Chun-li**

 **Jerry:** And just like that, two are gone! It's four on four!

Tommy Dreamer entered the ring, charged at Chun-li…

…and was hit with her Super Kick.

 **Corino:** SUPER KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

 **JR:** Vicious Super Kick by Chun-li! And Dreamer is in Dreamland!

Chun-li covered Dreamer.

 **1! 2! 3!**

 **Kevin:** Cover! Two! She got him! Dreamer is out, just like that!

 **3** **rd** **elimination- Tommy Dreamer; by Chun-li**

As Chun-li boasted to the crowd, Austin came up behind her, and when she turned…

Austin gave her a Stone Cold Stunner.

 **JR:** STUNNER! A STUNNER! MY GAWD A STUNNER! AUSTIN HAS HER!

Austin went for the cover.

 **1! 2! 3!**

 **Kevin:** Here's a cover! Two! Chun-li's gone!

 **4** **th** **elimination- Chun-li; by Stone Cold Steve Austin**

Akuma entered the ring.

 **Jerry:** Oh boy… Akuma is looking to put Austin in some pain here!

Akuma and Austin had a staredown that lasted for a while.

 **Corino:** The feeling out process, this is intense.

Akuma and Austin began brawling.

 **Nigel:** And here comes the slugfest!

Akuma got the upper hand on Austin with a neckbreaker.

 **Jerry:** Ooh… Neckbreaker…

Akuma then began taunting Austin to get up.

 **Michael:** Uh-oh, UH-OH!

 **Corino:** Austin, whatever you do, don't turn around!

Unfortunately… He did as Akuma hit a Roundhouse, then an Enzuiguri, completing Demon Armageddon.

 **JR:** My Gawd! Demon Armageddon! Akuma hits it!

Akuma goes for the pin.

 **1! 2! 3!**

 **Kevin:** Cover! Two! Akuma got him! Stone Cold has been eliminated by Akuma!

 **5** **th** **elimination- Stone Cold Steve Austin; by Akuma**

The Ultimate Warrior came in running…

…and was hit by Akuma's finishing spear, the Raging Demon.

 **Nigel:** RAGING DEMON! IT'S OVER FOR THE WARRIOR!

 **1! 2! 3!**

 **Nigel:** I DON'T BELIEVE IT! AKUMA HAS JUST ELIMINATED THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR!

 **6** **th** **elimination- The Ultimate Warrior; by Akuma**

Ambrose came in and was slammed flat on his back by Akuma.

Akuma walked over and tagged Ken. Ken then tagged Ryu.

 **Jerry:** Uh-oh… what are they planning here?

Akuma then leaped from the top rope and hit a huge leg drop.

 **Michael:** Leg drop!

Ken then hit a 450 Splash.

 **Corino:** 450 SPLASH!

Ryu then hit a Five-star Frog Splash.

 **Nigel:** Five-star! Five-star! Five-star! Cover him!

Ryu, Akuma, and Ken made the cover.

 **1! 2! 3!**

 **Kevin:** They got him!

 **Nigel:** I knew it!

 _ **(Ryu Theme- Street Fighter IV)**_

 **Bobby:** The winners of the match! The team of Ryu, Ken, and Akuma, TEAM STREET FIGHTER!

 **Nigel:** What a match, guys.

 **Jerry:** I guess you were right, Nigel.

Akuma, Ryu, and Ken celebrated together in the ring as they soon left.

 **Michael:** Now, coming up, a special 4-on-4 grudge match that Ignited on Monday Night Raw. Let's take you back to last week!

* * *

 **Promo**

 _ **Ruby:**_ _We are the definition of what it means to be a true team here in the MWC!_

 _ **Yang:**_ _And anyone who says otherwise might as well come out here and fight us face-to-face!_

 _ **(This Fire Burns- Metalingus)**_

 _ **Michael:**_ _Are you kidding me?_

 _ **Corino:**_ _It's Richard! The Mulitversal Saviours are here! Richard, Rachel, Max, Shelly, they're here!_

 _Richard is handed a microphone._

 _ **Richard:**_ _Ruby Rose. I respect you and your team. But you can't just come out here and claim that you are the best team when you are looking at maybe not the best team, but a great team here in the MWC._

 _ **Max:**_ _You think that just because you four have won one match that you are the greatest? Wrong. You need to win more than just one match._

 _ **Shelly:**_ _We challenge you to a no disqualification match at Survivor Series. No rules, no mercy, just fighting for the win until the three count hits._

 _ **Ruby:**_ _You're o_ _n! At Survivor Series, Team RWBY will reign supreme!_

 **Tonight…**

 **Two teams…**

 **One victor…**

 **No disqualifications…**

 **Who.**

 _Ruby hits Richard with a chair._

 _ **JR:**_ _My Gawd, look at this!_

 **Will.**

 _Yang is Back Body Dropped into a table by Max._

 _ **Jerry:**_ _Are you kidding me? OH MY GOD!_

 **Survive?**

 _Richard is seen on top of a ladder about to suplex himself and Ruby into a table._

 _ **Kevin:**_ _OH COME ON! DON'T DO THIS!_

 _ **Michael:**_ _OH MY GOD!_

 _ **Michael, JR, Jerry, Nigel, Corino, and Kevin:**_ _OOOOOOOOOOH!_

 _ **JR:**_ _Someone get EMTs out here._

* * *

 **That's right, two more series have been added in this bonus match!**

 **The four main RWBY characters**

 **The Multiversal Saviours (owned by Xovercreator)**

 **Next Match (Bonus)**

 **Mulitversal Saviours (Richard Liu Zhao, Rachel Liu Ai, Max Charfire, and Shelly Toshima) VS. Team RWBY (Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna)**

* * *

 **Siege25: Sorry about the long delay, guys, had other stuff on my plate. But better late than never, right? 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	3. A Rivalry of Survival

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next match of the 2015 Fanfiction Survivor Series!**

 **The next match, the bonus match is…**

 **Multiversal Saviours (Richard Liu Zhao, Rachel Liu Ai, Max Charfire, and Shelly Toshima) VS. Team RWBY (Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna)**

 **Let's get this rivalry match underway!**

 **Disclaimer: I own my OC. All other characters and music used belong to their owners.**

* * *

 _ **(RWBY Episode Intro Music)**_

The bell rang as the theme played, signifying the next match was about to start. Ruby and Yang were the first two to run on the stage, as Blake and Weiss walked behind them.

 **Bobby:** The following contest is an 8-person tag team no disqualification elimination match! Team number 1, from Remnant, the team of Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna, TEAM RWBY!

 **Michael:** Nigel, you interviewed these guys before the show started. How are they feeling tonight?

 **Nigel:** I got mixed reactions, but the one feeling that they all share was confidence. They are confident that they are going to win tonight, or at least give a good show.

 _ **(This Fire Burns- Killswitch Engage)**_

 **Bobby:** And their opponents! They are Richard Liu Zhao, Rachel Liu Ai, Max Charfire, and Shelly Toshima, THE MULTIVERSAL SAVIOURS!

 **Corino:** Kevin Kelly, Jerry 'The King' Lawler, Jim Ross, Nigel, Michael, we are looking at one of the greatest, if not the greatest 4-person team in the MWC, I think that Team RWBY is gonna have their hands full tonight.

Since there was no disqualifications, everyone for both teams was in the ring. Todd Sinclair asked if both teams were ready.

 **Ruby:** Yeah.

 **Richard:** Yes.

Sinclair called for the bell as the brawl began.

 **Nigel:** And here's the slugfest!

The brawl was brutal as Ruby and Yang got the upper hand on Richard and Rachel while Max and Shelly got the upper hand on Blake and Weiss. Ruby and Yang then bounced Richard and Rachel off the ropes and as they came back…

…Yang and Ruby launched the Multiverse duo 20 feet in the air with a Back Body Dropped as Richard and Rachel both hit the canvas hard as they arched their backs in pain.

 **Michael:** HOLY JESUS!

 **JR:** That had to be like… 20 feet in the air!

A screen then split from the original one, as it was the replay screen while the other one was the live match. Up in the top right corner was to logo of the Fanfiction Survivor Series.

 **Jerry:** That was high enough to go on what I like to call the Wile E. Coyote camera. Watch.

A camera looking down upon the ring showed the 20 feet Back Body Drop that was just witnessed.

 **Jerry:** Watch, first they're up, then they grow smaller as they fall to the canvas.

The impact was then heard.

 **Jerry:** Until SPLAT!

Another camera view was shown, a sideways camera view.

 **Nigel:** My goodness, just looking at it again.

The impact was heard again.

 **Nigel:** Oof. Not a good feeling.

On the outside, Max was about to Irish Whip Weiss into the steel barricade, but she countered and whipped Max into the barricade.

 **Kevin:** Meanwhile on the outside, Max about to whip Weiss into those steel barricades, WAIT A COUNTER!

 **Michael, JR, Jerry, Nigel, Corino, and Kevin:** OOOOOOOOOOH!

 **Corino:** Right into the barricades Max goes! Jesus what an impact!

Shelly, meanwhile was on the outside too as she picked up Blake…

…and tossed her into the steel steps.

 **Michael:** Hey, pay attention to what's in front of us! Shelly is picking up Blake, and… Oh no… Oh no, OH NO! OOOOOOOOOOH! Right into the steel steps goes Blake!

 **Jerry:** Yeah, that couldn't have felt good for her!

Shelly then eyed the announce table as she walked over to Blake.

 **JR:** Guys, Shelly looked at our announce table, I don't think this is gonna be good for Blake!

Shelly dragged Blake over and slammed her head face first into the table.

 **Michael:** OH! Face first into the table!

Shelly then took the cover off the table.

 **Jerry:** Uh-oh, umm, let's head over to the ROH table.

 **JR:** I'm with King on this one!

 **Michael:** You think I'm not?

Nigel took out three more headsets as the WWE announce team joined the ROH announcers team at their table.

 **JR:** Now look at this!

Shelly begins to drag Blake onto the top of the table. She had her Shellshock ready to put Blake through the table.

 **Jerry:** Uh-oh… Are we about to see Blake get Shellshocked through the table!?

Shelly lifted Blake up…

…Blake slid off of Shelly…

…And hit her signature move, Black Noise, which was basically her version of White Noise…

…and the announce table broke.

 **Kevin:** Shelly's gonna hit Shellshock… WAIT A MINUTE!

 **Jerry:** Countered into… OH MY GOD!

 **Michael:** Black Noise! Blake hits Black Noise! And the table is shattered!

 **Nigel:** My God, that was close for Blake there.

In the ring, Yang had taken off her jacket as she and Ruby began to pummel Rachel and Richard in opposite corners.

 **JR:** Meanwhile inside the ring, Yang and Ruby going to work on Richard and Rachel!

Then, Yang and Ruby Irish Whipped Richard and Rachel into one another as the Multiversal Saviour couple crumpled after the impact.

 **Jerry:** OH! Richard and Rachel just crashed!

Yang and Ruby then taunted to the crowd. Richard and Rachel then rolled out of the ring. Max and Shelly came up next to them. Blake and Weiss then got in the ring as the crowd began chanting for them to dive. The group then turned and began to set up three consecutive suicide dives.

 **Kevin:** Oh boy… Are they about to take a page out of Jay Lethal's playbook?

 **Nigel:** I think they are Kevin!

Team RWBY ran to the ropes opposite their opponents, bounced off…

…ran to the other side and Suicide Dived into their opponents.

 **Corino:** CRAAAAAASH AAAAND BUUUUURRRRRRRRN!

 **Nigel:** They hit the one, and they're gonna go for two!

Team RWBY went for it a second time and connect it.

 **Corino:** CRAAAAAASH AAAAND BUUUUURRRRRRRRN!

 **Kevin:** Now, a page from Jay Lethal, they're gonna go for 3!

Team RWBY hits it one more time as their opponents crumple from the final impact.

 **Nigel:** HERE THEY GO! TAKING TO THE SKIES!

 **Corino:** CRAAAAAASH AAAAND BUUUUURRRRRRRRN!

 **Yang:** YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH!

Weiss grabbed Max and threw him back into the ring.

Weiss went for the cover.

 **1! 2!**

Kick out at 2.

 **Michael:** Max is…. Not out!

 **Nigel:** Just managed to get the shoulder up.

Weiss then got up….

And Max somehow recovered quickly enough to give her a Codebreaker.

 **JR:** My Gawd! A Codebreaker from Max!

 **Michael:** Hey! Look at Shelly!

Meanwhile, Shelly was climbing to the top rope with Blake on her shoulders, looking for Shellshock….

 **Jerry:** Shellshock from the top rope!?

…But Shelly slipped, dropped Blake…

…and Blake's back hit the ropes hard as she screamed in pain.

 **Michael and Kevin:** OOH!

 **JR:** My Gawd! Shelly slipped and dropped Blake back first onto those ropes!

 **Blake:** AAAAAAAAAGH!

Blake hits the mat and began to convulse in pain. Shelly, despite being her opponent, was worried about her well-being.

 **Nigel:** Look at this! Shelly is checking on Blake!

 **Corino:** Now that's a respectful opponent there!

 **Shelly:** OH MY GOD! Are you ok?

 **Blake:** Ooooooh…. It hurts….

Even Max went to check on her, pretty soon followed by Richard and Rachel and the rest of Team RWBY.

 **Nigel:** You gotta respect this. Everyone is checking on Blake, even The Multiversal Saviours are.

 **Rachel:** Are you ok?

 **Richard:** I don't think she is…

 **Max:** She looks really hurt…

 **Ruby:** Oh Blake…

 **Yang:** Somebody's gotta tell the ref to call this match…

All Blake could do was groan in pain. Richard then walked up to Todd Sinclair.

 **Richard:** Call the match. No contest.

 **Michael:** Richard's telling Sinclair to call the match! And he does!

Sinclair nodded as he gestured for the bellkeeper to ring the bell.

 **Bobby:** Due to referee stoppage, this match is a draw.

 **JR:** They called the match, Richard told the ref to call the match, he isn't about to let anyone get injured too badly.

EMTs soon arrived as the Multiversal Saviours and the rest of Team RWBY followed close behind.

 **Jerry:** What a shocking end to this match.

 **Michael:** No kidding.

 **Kevin:** Fans, when we return, Team Call of Duty will take on Team Reigns! Stay with us!

* * *

 **Damn… What a shame for Blake…**

 **Next match:**

 **Team Call of Duty (Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Jason Hudson, Viktor Reznov, and Gregori Weaver) VS. Team Reigns (Roman Reigns, John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Jeff Hardy, and Rey Mysterio)**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


End file.
